


Sometimes Love Will Send You Runnin'

by Youletmebloom



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ivar is a goddamn jerk sometimes, Like super modern, Lots of family love, eventual halfdan x OC, modern vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmebloom/pseuds/Youletmebloom
Summary: She loved him and wanted no one else but him...but all of a sudden. Everything just changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TERRIBLE FUCKING SUMMARY AND YET AGAIN, this was inspired by Jessie Baylin's The Winds. Great, great song. Go listen to it. Well, enjoy!

I thought it was something that was going to pass. Ivar was in a mood and everyone knew not to bother when he’s in his moods…but this lasted 4 months. His brothers and I noticed his disinterest more and more each day; we also started to notice I was starting to become invisible to him.

I started down at my coffee cup just looking into the light colored drink, tracing my forefinger around the rim wonder what I could have done wrong to get this treatment from him. I heard my name being called as if it was miles away.

“Embla!” I jumped and almost knocked my coffee over, looking up at Ubbe who was giving me a sad and concerned look. He placed his hands on top of mine and gave a light squeeze.

“I’m sorry, Ubbe. I spaced out. What were you saying?” I said not letting go of his hand.

“Hvitserk and I were wondering if we should all go to dinner tonight? Hopefully getting Ivar out of that rut he’s been in.” Ubbe said leaning back into his seat, I sighed heavily and let go of his hand and placed it under my chin.

“It might cheer him up? We haven’t gone out as a group in a while.”

“By a while, you mean two weeks ago, Hvitty?” I said before taking sip of my coffee. “We’re basically making the same plan we did last time and there was no outcome. What can we do differently this time?” I said to Hvitserk who look defeated, I didn’t mean to shut them down so quickly, but it was true. We did our best and he just ignored everything.

“What if we take him to Floki’s? He and Helga just finished renovating the lounge, they opening up tonight.”

“Plus, we have some celebrating to do tomorrow.” I saw both men smile at me as I covered my face.

“I told you two I didn’t want to have anything. A simple dinner with Ivar would have sufficed.”

“What kind of family would we be if we didn’t over exaggerate your birthday, Em?” They were right, every single year. They would drag me out of my apartment and take me somewhere extravagant.

“Fine, fine. But first let’s worry about getting Ivar back, all right?” They smiled and nodded in agreement; we finished the rest of our breakfast. 

* * *

 

“Come on, Embla! We’re going to be late.” I heard Ivar yell from our living room. I rushed out of my bedroom and saw him sitting on the couch staring at his phone.

“So…” I said to him. “What do you think?” I gestured at my outfit and spun around, he looked up and smiled quickly, then looked back at his phone.

“Yeah, you look nice. Now let’s go.” I just looked at him as he carefully got on his feet and walked out of the apartment. I grabbed my coat and purse, ordering a cab in the process. It came shortly and we sat in silence on the way to the lounge. We made it to Floki’s Lounge and headed inside. I was in awe of the new renovations Floki and Helga had done; looking around I spotted Björn across the way, who smiled and waved at me. I grabbed Ivar’s hand and gave it a small squeeze

“I see your brother, Björn, I’m going to go say hello. Do you want a drink or anything?”

“Scotch.” He said coolly, I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek. Lowering him down to my height, kissing him sweetly. Almost pulled away but was stopped by Ivar kissing me back. I smiled into the kiss; progress was beginning to show with him. I pulled away and walked off to Björn’s direction, smiling at me, he opened up his arms and I want to him, receiving the biggest hug I’ve missed. He spun me around a few times before setting me down, cupped my face and kissed both cheeks.

“Embla, it’s so good to see you again!”

“Right back at you, how was the Mediterranean?”

“Amazing, Halfdan and I pretty much explored the entire way. It’s something I need to do again; you’ll have to come with us the next time we go. It was gorgeous.”

“Not as gorgeous as the person standing in front of me.” I jumped at the voice behind me and spun around, blush creeping up my cheeks.

“Hello, Halfdan.” He scooped me up with one arm and spun me around, then set me down to my feet.

“We’ve been gone for a month and you’ve changed so much.”

“Oh please, I’ve only gotten a hair cut and actually learned how to do my makeup.” The two men laughed at my answer.

“Are you thirsty, you want me to grab you a drink?” Halfdan asked, I nodded my head and looked at Ivar’s direction.

“I came to grab him a drink, but I needed to say welcome back to you both!”

“I heard that he hasn’t been…him lately.” I smiled sadly at Björn letting him know he’s right. “What happened?”

“That’s a very good question, because I’ve been trying to figure it out for the past few months.” I sighed and saw Ivar look my way and raised his eyebrow. The two men beside me caught wind.

“We’re gonna go over and say hello.”

“I’ll see you guys in a bit!” Björn and Halfdan left to greet Ivar, I went to the bar to get our drinks and greeted everyone along the way, the night was going surprisingly well, Ivar was becoming more affectionate with me, being his old self. Showing a hefty amount of PDA, causing me to blush and hide my face. Neck kisses and hands sliding up my skirt. I finally was getting my Ivar back.

Astrid calling all of our attention interrupted us, and Ivar quickly picked me up and placed me on his lap. I looked at him and opened my mouth, but was stopped with a kiss.

“Don’t worry, I’m not in pain today.” He wrapped his arm around my waist as I looked back over to Astrid.

“Everyone, I uh…Lagertha and I have been together for two years, two wonderful years, the gods have blessed me with such an amazing woman and every day I ask the gods if they were sure that Lagertha should even be with me.”

“Never doubt or question the gods!” Floki yelled causing everyone to laugh.

“You’re right, Floki. I’ve stopped all my doubts and knew this was it.” She dug her hand into her blazer pocket and went down on one knee. I jumped off of Ivar’s lap and gasped with everyone in the venue. “Lagertha, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” Lagertha stood there quietly, but immediately grabbed Astrid’s face giving her a kiss. Every yelled and clapped, I looked back at Ivar and smiled before running to a Lagertha and Astrid, hugging them tightly and squealing for joy.

“Congratulations, oh my god. This makes me so happy! Now.” I looked over at Astrid and picked up Lagertha’s hand and then turned my gaze to her hand. “Ah, you picked this one!” Lagertha snatched her hand away and looked at me with wide eyes.

“You knew about this!?” I snorted at Lagertha.

“She works with Asluag, Lagertha and do you honestly think I’m capable of picking that beauty out? Plus, you basically raised Embla. She knows your tastes better than I do.”

“All very true, but do not sell yourself short. I merely placed the ring together, you picked out the jewels.”

“Thank you both. I’m the most happiest woman in the world.”

“Now I gotta ask you, Embla. What of you and Ivar?” I raised my eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on…” Astrid rolled her eyes. “You two have been together for years and he hasn’t asked for your hand?” We looked over to Ivar, who had a face I couldn’t read, but I smiled and waved at him, he only nodded. Well, that was short lived.

“We’ve never talked about it really.”

“Never?” Lagertha asked.

“Not really, I mean. It’s not something I’ve actually thought about, to be honest. It’s not a huge priority to me and I’m assuming to him as well. I mean marriage seems nice but I’m not ready to jump on that train. Maybe one day though.” I looked back at Ivar, saw him grab his crutches and started to walk off; I was confused, where was he going? “Will you excuse me?” I rushed off following behind. “Ivar what’s wrong?” No answer, he only kept walking. “Ivar!” I grabbed his hand and yanked it away.

“Can you for one FUCKING second, not crowd me or cling on me? For fuck sake! I feel like I’m being fucking suffocated here!” I jumped back and flinched when he yelled. Everyone went completely silent.

“Ivar!” I heard the men of the Lothbrok family yell. I looked down at my feet, and that was it. I never thought I’d reach my breaking point with Ivar; we’ve had our ups and downs, but never like this. I only nodded my head.

“Okay…okay.” Was all I could say, I walked away from him and went to retrieve my coat and purse. I felt someone grab my arm, I looked up to see Björn, and he pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to me. Looked in my hand and it was a key.

“I still have the extra room. Halfdan has his key. I’ll see you in a bit.”

I nodded as he press a kiss on the top of my head and let me go. I didn’t bother saying bye to anyone, I just hailed a cab and went home. I walked into the apartment and grabbed my suitcases, began packing up all my clothes and belongings. I sent a text to Björn that I was on my way to his place and that I was grabbing all my things. I grabbed my last suitcase and headed out to the living room and saw Ubbe, Hvitserk and Ivar sitting on the couches. 

Ivar looked at his brothers and signaled them to leave, I put my hand up to tell them not to move, Ivar looked at me confused, I was fuming.

“Why do they have to leave now? You’ve embarrassed me in front of your entire family, what do you have to hide from them now?” I threw my arms up and grabbed one of my bags and headed towards the door.

“You’re overreacting, Em.” I froze, dropping my bag in the process; I spun on my heel and marched back to him.

“ _Excuse_ me?” I heard Hvitserk choke out, our gazes turning to him. “No, no brother. You have overreacted tonight. Have not noticed how you’ve been acting for the past few months? How cold you’ve been toward everyone, especially Embla?”

“Hvitserk…” I warned him.

“No, Embla. I’ve had enough here.” He looked at me and then back at Ivar. “Have you not noticed how unhappy your love is? She’s been trying to get you to be your fucking self again. She’s the only one who has been putting more effort than us? And yes, I’m not ashamed to admit that. “ He chuckled. “And tonight, we thought you were back. You were the same person you were before and then just like that.” Hvitserk snapped his fingers. “It was gone.”

“What has gotten into you, Ivar? What have I done to cause you to be this way?”

“There’s too much pressure.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t want to marry you…” I heard Ubbe hiss and smack Ivar in the chest. “Every I see my parents and you. There’s this nagging feeling that picks at me.” That felt like a punch to the gut. “I can’t stand it.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you talk to me about this!?” He didn’t answer. “This could have been fucking solved with communication, Ivar! But you had to go and do that in front of everyone.”

“I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“You’ve said that too much, but do you really mean it? Let me get out of your life and take the pressure off of you.” I scoffed and grabbed the remainder of my bags and headed out. Ubbe came from behind and helped me with my bags. I went to close the door, but said one last thing: “If you would have spoken to me like couples do from time to time. Maybe you would have known that marriage wasn’t something I really wanted either.” I saw his head turn and his eyes widen.

“Wait, Em!” I shut the door behind me and followed Ubbe downstairs and packed up my car. I opened the driver door and sat inside, Ubbe closing the door behind me, I started the car and rolled down the window and he leaned in.

“So where are you going?”

“I’m staying at Björn’s. He has an extra room and I’ll stay there until I find a place.” I gripped the steering wheel. “Don’t tell Ivar. I mean I know he’s going to find out soon enough, bu-“

 “I’m not telling him shit, Em. You have limits, he tested them and look where it got him.” I smiled sadly; he cupped my face, kissed both my cheeks, and then my forehead. “I love you more than words can describe. Don’t let this disconnect you from me and Hvitserk.” I let out a small laugh.

“I broke up with Ivar, not with you two.” I felt my phone vibrate; it was Björn asking me if I was at the house yet, I answered him back letting him know I was already on my way. “I’ve got to go.”

“Let me know when you get there. Don’t forget we have a celebration for you later.” I was going to argue back but he cut me off. “No buts, Em. Now go.” I shifted my car into gear and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled up into Björn’s home and into his driveway, I turned off the car and popped my trunk, pulling out my luggage and taking them inside the house. I knew this place from the back of my hand. Remembering when I used to live here before Ivar and I decided to move in together, I took all my things into my old room and realized that Björn didn’t change a thing, as if I never left. I smiled to myself and began unpacking and putting everything in there right place. Once I was finished, I went to the kitchen, rummaged the fridge for some beer and sat in the living room in silence.

I took a swig of my beer, grabbed my phone and hit play on whatever I was listening to earlier in the day. I leaned back on the couch just listening to the music, I didn’t even hear anyone entire the house. I only felt the couch sink; I opened my eye to see Björn right next to me, he threw his arm around my shoulder and held me close. I put my head on his shoulder as we sat in silence with the music playing softly.

* * *

I woke up from the sound of my phone ringing, I looked over to see that it was Floki was calling; I raised my eyebrow and answered the call.

“Well, finally! This was the fourth time I called, Embla.”

“What time is it?”

“Quarter to 7!” He said so enthusiastically.

“Could you figure out why I didn’t answer the other three times, Floki?”

“Don’t use that tone with me, missy. Now. Come by to the lounge, we have some matters to discuss.”

“Floki, thanks but I’m gonna just sulk in bed today.”

“Em, I don’t remember asking you.” I rolled my eyes and groaned.

“Fine, I’ll be there in twenty?”

“PERFECT! See you soon.” Before I even got the chance to say goodbye. He hung up; I couldn’t help but chuckle, getting out of bed. I grabbed my outfit for the day and toiletries. Headed for the bathroom, I showered and did everything I needed to do. I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out, only to be stopped by the two men in the living room.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EM!” Halfdan and Björn shouted at me. I smiled thanking them and Björn gave me a concerned and confused look, took a glance at his watch and back at me.

“Wait…you do know it’s seven in the morning, right?” Halfdan said to me as he was grabbing coffee from the machine.

“I’m very well aware, Halfsies.” He groaned at the nickname I gave him. “But if it wasn’t for Floki, telling me I have to have breakfast with him. I’d still be in bed.”

“Did he say why?”

“Nope, just to come by, but I can only assume it’s about a certain event from last night.”

“I’m sorry about that, Embla.” I looked at Halfdan. “You didn’t deserve that last night, no matter the situation. You know we’re both here for you at any time.” I smiled I them, I walked over to Björn giving him a kiss on the cheek and doing the same for Halfdan and I couldn’t help but notice his cheeks flush a bit. I didn’t bother to comment on it because I didn’t want him to feel embarrassed.

“I have to go before Floki makes a scene that I was late, I’ll see you guys later!” I left the house and ran to my car; luckily I didn’t get stopped for driving as fast as I did. If Floki wanted to see you at a certain time, you need to make sure you’re there before him. I parked in front of his place and ran to the door. The business was obviously closed at this time; I knocked a few times and was greeted by one of my favorite faces.

“You’re a minute late.” He stepped aside letting me in.

“Oh come on, Floki!”

“You said twenty minutes.”

“I got held up by Halfdan and Björn, plus it’s my birthday! Let me slide this one time.” He gave me a stern look before locking the door again.

“Fine, but just this once.” He led us to a table and saw Helga setting up the table; I hugged her from behind causing her to spin around and return the hug. She kissed the top of my head.

“My beautiful Embla, happy birthday! I hope your hungry because I’m making your favorite.” I nearly squealed from excitement.

“Helga, you know I’m always hungry whenever your cook.”

“And what about me?” Floki piped in, I crossed my arms and gave him a deadpan look.

“When the hell was the FIRST time you ever cooked for me, Floki?” He stared at my blankly and just pointed at the chair, pulling it out for me.

“Sit.” I rolled my eyes and turned to Helga.

“Your husband.”

“Light of my life. I’ll back with your breakfast.” She walked up to Floki and kissed the top of his head. “You behave with her!” She disappeared to the kitchen and Floki and I were met with silence.

“What happened last night, Embla?” I sunk down into my seat.

“Do we really have to talk about it? We can’t just have breakfast like a normal family?” I smiled.

“We are a normal family. Normal family talk.” He sighed grabbing my hand pulling me up to sit straight. “Embla, this was not like Ivar to do this.”

“I know…” I said quietly to myself.

“Then what has gotten into him? I didn’t raise that boy to be disrespectful to anyone, especially you. Helga held me back last night, I almost threw a bottle at him.” I snorted and saw Helga come back with my favorite coffee, kissed my head one more time and left. I lifted the hot beverage, blowing it to cool down and took a sip.

“He doesn’t want to marry me.” Floki choked on his water and began coughing. “For the love of Odin, I should have waited till you finished drinking.” It took a moment for Floki to compose himself.

“Did he say that to you?”

“Verbatim. “

“Has he lost his fucking mind? That boy is not right.” Floki became silent momentarily. “Wait, does he know you don’t want to get married?”

“He found out after I packed all my things and left.”

“You moved out…” I ran my hands down my face and groaned, waiting for him to tell me that I was probably overreacting and should really think about it and talk to him, but his answer was more surprising than anything else. “Good, good. You did the right thing. He got what was coming.” I looked at him with wide eyes. “Embla, you were the one person who calmed him down when things got rough, you made him less of an asshole at family gatherings, you were his rock. The gods have blessed him with you.” I felt tears beginning to form. “Do you know how much of a mess he was when you two decided to part ways because you two went to different universities?” I shook my head no. “A goddamn mess. I’m sure Ubbe had tried to kill him during his sleep at one point. But you did the right thing; you both went to your schools because you knew University of York was his dream school and yours was Kattegat.” I wiped the tear that fell down my cheek. “He’s a fool.”

“I hate that this could have been resolved by a conversation. I wish he could have told me that he felt too much pressure that he needed to put a ring on my finger. I wish he could have told me this so I can let him know that marriage doesn’t need to define, nor solidify our relationship!” I raised my voice a little too much on the last sentence, I quickly calmed myself down. “It hurt to hear that he couldn’t stand looking at me from time to time because looking at me made it worse. I know it may have been the heat of the moment, but for fuck sake Floki. How the hell am I supposed to answer that?” Helga came back with the food, immediately lifting my spirits. I began digging in, eating in silence, I nearly inhaled everything, and once I finished Floki spoke.

“If you have guilt of leaving him, remove that immediately. He brought this on himself and he will learn from it.”

“What about the party tonight? I don’t want to uninvited him either because it will seem as if I’m being petty and I’m far from it.”

“He will come if he wants to, do not worry about that. You will enjoy yourself tonight, push all those troubles out.” I smiled and nodded; the rest of the time there was me discussing menu and beverages with the couple and everything else related to the party. I didn’t want to have it but Floki was right, I needed to get my mind off of it all, even if he would show up. I headed back home to find it empty, with a note on the fridge from Björn.

_I had to run with Halfdan to the office for last minute things._

_I'll be back soon!_

_-B._

I smiled and went back to my room and plopped myself onto my bed, not realizing how tired I still was and felt my eyes close. Let tonight be a good night...please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adore Delano's "I adore you" heavily inspired this whole chapter and the main part between Ivar and Embla. So if you listen to it during this chapter and get sad. It's not my fault. Enjoy!

I had been staring into my closet for the past 30 minutes trying to figure out what the hell to wear tonight. I wanted to go all out since it was my birthday after all but I still wanted to look sophisticated. I huffed and crossed my arms, my door was suddenly kicked open, causing me to jump back and scream. I saw Ubbe’s stupid self strut into my room. He was greeted with punches and slaps, he begged for mercy as he jumped into my bed in a fetal position.

“Don’t fucking do that, Ubbe!” I was still clutching my chest; he laid on my bed laughing as I almost swung at him again.

“You do know you have like an hour and half left for your party? Which, I’m so glad you didn’t fight about it again.”

“Because yes, let me argue with Floki about that.” I looked back into my closet. “I don’t know what to wear.” I threw my arms up in frustration.

“Move.” He pushed me aside knocking me into my dresser; I had to remind myself to give this guy a beat down later. I heard him chuckle darkly and pulled out a [black dress](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/mischa-dress-black) I bought ages ago but was too afraid to wear it. I’ve only worn it once and it was around Ivar and…it led to certain activities.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, absolutely not. It’s too much, I can’t wear that with everyone around!”

“What, you were only going to wear going out with the guys?”

“That’s different!”

“How the hell is that different, Em? Woopdeedoo, my parents are going to be there and everyone else. You’re going to look fucking killer and feel great. Plus you’re single now. Show them what you got.” I slapped his chest with force this time. He didn’t flinch, but rubbed his chest. “Or don’t.” I took the dress out his hand and stared at it. “Embla, don’t think to much about it. Tonight is to let loose and have fun. It’s just us.”

“Fine.”

“Good, now hurry up. You’re on limited time.” He kissed the top of my head and left my room, I laid the dress out on my bed and went digging for shoes, as soon as found a [pair](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/irishell-2.html) and slipped on the dress, I applied my makeup and made sure my hair didn’t look like a hot mess. I looked myself in the mirror one last time grabbed my clutch with my things inside and walked out of my bedroom. I heard a bunch of voices coming from the living room. I stopped at the end of the hall seeing Hvitserk, Björn, Halfdan and his brother Harald, and Ubbe huddled around the island. I cleared my throat.

“All right, I’m ready.” Heads turned my way, Harald ended up choking on his drink and Halfdan ended up dropping his bottle on the ground causing it to shatter. I looked at Ubbe and pointed at the brothers. “HA! I told you it was too much! I’m going to change.” I spun on my heel and started to walk back towards my room only to be stopped by someone grabbing my arm. Turning around I looked to see Halfdan behind me.

“No, it’s not too much. It’s…holy shit. You look great.” I felt my cheeks heat up.

“It’s not all too revealing?” He spun me around to get a better view.

“Just the right amount.” He smiled down at me and I couldn’t help but turn away and blush.

“We’d appreciate you not flirting with the girl who is practically our little sister in front of us, Halfdan.” That caused him to snap out of it and let me go, clearing his throat he turned to the guys.

“I wasn’t flirting, I was just making Embla feel-“ He cut himself off by the way everyone was looking at him.

“Can we go now?” All the men agreed and we all went to our respective cars, I hopped in with Ubbe and Hvitserk. Who kept smiling at me like idiots, I didn’t even bother asking them what their deal was about. I was going through my phone and scrolling through all my birthday messages from college friends and more. I got distracted by the constant laughs and chuckles from Hvitserk in the front seat, I groaned and decided to ask. “What’s so funny? You guys haven’t stopped since we left Bjorn’s place.” Ubbe looked at me in the rear view mirror.

“You’re going to tell me that you didn’t bother realizing Halfdan?”

“What do you mean? His reaction? He was trying to make me feel comfortable, I guess.”

“I mean all the time, Em. Today he finally decided to show it.”

“Show what!?”

“Oh god, she’s so oblivious to this.” I was getting annoyed about the conversation already, what the hell did they mean? I looked out the window and realized we were arriving at Ragnar’s house, I was confused, and I looked over to the guys.

“I thought we were doing it at the lounge?” We parked into the large driveway where everyone else was parked.

“We were but since this is more a family event, we thought to do it at father’s house. Plus he’s back from his business trip with Rollo”. He exited the car and helped me out; coming shortly was the rest of the guys. Björn running towards me and throwing his arm around my shoulders and walking us to the front doors, I already hear the music coming from inside. Ubbe opened the door for me and was greeted by a crowd of people. Torvi running towards me and pulling me into a bear hug, I hugged her tightly and pulled away.

“Happy birthday, Em!”

“Thanks, Tor.” Behind her I saw Ragnar and Rollo who had huge grins on their faces. I had told Torvi that I would see her later on in the party. I ran towards the two and was engulfed in an enormous hug. “Papa Ragnar! Uncle Rollo! Welcome back, you two!” I pulled away. “It seems like I’m welcoming a lot of people back. How was the trip?”

“All work and no play, makes the Lothbrok dull boys.” Rollo said with the most serious look on his face that made me snort. Ragnar pulled me to the side, along with Rollo, where it was slightly quiet, his face changing from cheerful to somber cause me to frown a bit, exactly knowing what he was going to ask.

“Is it true that my son caused made a huge mistake that cost him the love of his life?”

“Ragnar…” He and Rollo let out a deep breath and just looked at me, I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down at my feet, sighing heavily I know who could have told them this. “Floki?”

“Don’t get mad at him, Embla.” Rollo said. “We stopped by earlier to greet him, we asked how things were going and he just got angry.”

“I thought I taught that boy better than that.”

“To be fair, we did poke the bear a bit because he didn’t want to tell us.” I waved my hand at them.

“It’s okay, I mean, you were going to find out anyway.”

“Is he coming tonight?” I shrugged at Ragnar. “I slap him upside the head for you.”

“No need, really. It’s done and over with.”

“Have you two spoken since?” Rollo asked me and frowned, as I shook my head no, before I could have answered him again, I felt someone grab me by the arm. It was Torvi dragging me to the middle of the dance floor; I began laughing as I started dancing my forgetting all my troubles at that very moment, taking turns with the ladies and the guys. I told them I had needed a break and headed to the small bar section of the house grabbing a drink. I felt a felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Asluag, smiling when I embraced her.

“There you are! Your husband and I were looking for you!”

“I’m sorry, I had gone to pick up Ivar…” Her voice sounding down, she placed her hand on my cheek. “He wants to speak to you.”

“Okay, it’s no problem. Where is he?” I said looking behind her.

“He’s out by the pool. Listen, I told him to not expect anything to be fixed or-“

“Asluag, it’s okay. Please. Don’t worry, I’ll go talk to him.” I hugged her once again. “Thank you.” She kissed my forehead and I snuck my way around the party to the back exit of the home and saw Ivar sitting in one of the chairs. I opened the door and walked towards him, and then sitting on the chair across him. He lifted his head up and gave me a small sad smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” The silence was louder than ever, he looked down at his hands but I knew he was trying to figure out what to say. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply.

“I fucked up.”

“Iv-“ He cut me off.

“No, don’t. You always make excuses for me about everything else, but you won’t do it this time. Embla. I. Fucked. Up. I should have spoken to you about how I felt; I don’t know why I kept this hidden for so long.” I stood up and walked over to his chair, sitting next to him, grabbing his hand. “I wasn’t thinking about how you would feel about all of this, I was too preoccupied with myself. I thought if I told you that I didn’t want to get married, I was going to lose you. But now since all this happened, I still lost you anyway.” I let out a shaky breath and wiped my tears. “I can’t ask you to take me back because I already know you’ve made up your mind about things.” I looked at him and nodded my head. Ivar lifted his hand and cupped my cheek. “I’ve hurt you and I don’t know if I can forgive myself for it.”

“You can and you will, Ivar.” Tears fell down his cheeks, and I quickly wiped them away. “We may not have what we had before, but I will still love you so much.”

“I adore you so much, I never deserved you.” I smiled at him and I looked into his blue eyes and leaned in, kissing him for the last time and what felt like forever, we pulled away, our foreheads still pressing against each other.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” I heard the music get louder; I looked behind Ivar and saw that Halfdan was standing there.

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Don’t worry, you aren’t. What’s up?” I spoke.

“It’s time for the cake and presents.” I laughed out loud and shook my head.

“I swear, you wouldn’t know if it was my birthday or a kid’s birthday.” I stood from the chair, fixing my dress. I was standing over Ivar and caressed his cheek. “You coming in?”

“I’ll be there a little later, save me a piece, will you?”

“I can’t keep any promises, but I’ll try.” He chuckled and I began walking towards Halfdan. “Thanks, Halfsies.” I patted his chest and walked back into the party.

* * *

 I couldn’t help by stare back at Embla as she walked back into the house; I was ready to follow behind before heard Ivar’s voice.

“Halfdan, before you go back. I want to talk to you.”

“No problem, man.” I sat in the seat across from him and set my drink down. “What’s up?” Ivar just looked at me silently.

“Take care of her.”

“What?” I was confused. “Who?”

“Take care of Embla, you’re far more better than I was.”

“What brought this on?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her, Halfdan. She may be oblivious it, but I see it.” Shit. “Don’t be afraid, I’m not upset, nor am I jealous. I lost that right. Just promise me you will and if you decide to do anything further. Just remember: her one and only favorite holiday movie is The Nightmare before Christmas, if you ever slip up on anything, a bouquet of gardenias, lilies, and orchids are the way to go.” I looked at him in shock.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” But I couldn’t help noticed in the way he was saying this to me. “Why are you telling me this as if you’re leaving town or something?” He didn’t answer me. He just stared. “Ivar…”

“I’m moving to York.”

“Did you tell her this?”

“No.”

“Ivar!”

“I just couldn’t.”

“You two may not be together anymore, but you are still her fucking world. Don’t do this to her.”

“I’ll tell her soon.”

“And it better not be the day you leave because I swear to the gods, Ivar. I will hurt you myself.” Ivar snorted.

“It’s already begun.” I was going to say another thing to Ivar, but heard the door open and looked over to see Embla holding two plates.

“I fought tooth and nail to get two slices for you both!” I smiled at her standing up and grabbing the plate for her.

“Thanks Em.” She walked over and handed Ivar’s his, she immediately ran back inside shouting about how she left her plate unattended. I looked back at Ivar and nodded. “I’ll see you around, Ivar.”

“Likewise.”


End file.
